A rolling element bearing comprises an inner ring, an outer ring and several rolling elements or bodies installed between these two rings. These rolling elements can be balls, rollers or needles. In the meaning of the invention, a rolling bearing and a rolling element bearing can be, for instance, a ball bearing, a roller bearing or a needle bearing.
In the field of rolling element bearings, it is known to attach one or more sensors to measure one or more physical parameters and transduce these physical parameters into electrical signals. One such example is the use of a tachometer in order to determine the rotation speed of a member supported by a rolling bearing. For instance, truck lifts are equipped with electric motors to move upwardly of downwardly the forks of the truck. The position and speed of the forks can be controlled for safety reasons. In this context, it is known to use an instrumented rolling element bearing assembly in order to support a rotating shaft of an electric motor with respect to a frame and to provide a variable-voltage regulator with some information with respect to a rotation parameter of the rotating shaft. Such an instrumented rolling bearing assembly includes a sensor, in the form of an electronic component such as a Hall-effect cell, and possibly some other electronic components for the treatment of the output signal of such a sensor. There is still room for improvements.